


Dirty Little Secret

by Rhydnara



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: BDSM, Cullen is confused, Edging, F/F, F/M, Jim the Skyhold Sex Machine, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wife swap, Work In Progress, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhydnara/pseuds/Rhydnara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king and queen of Fereldan come to Skyhold to witness the disbandment of the Inquisition.  Cullen is rather surprised to learn that his beloved Inquisitor shares a dirty little secret with the king and queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any kind of smut, so please be gentle (or not, neither Elissa or Evelyn are really into that). It's a serious work in progress. Additionally, I don't really like the title but I couldn't think of anything better. Suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Lady Josephine Montilyet stifled an excited squeal as the massive iron gates to Skyhold swung open. The king and queen of Ferelden rode through on matching white stallions, the immense guard force following on paler mounts. As they slowly rode up to Josephine, she dropped into a perfect curtsy, staring at the horses’ hooves.

“Your Majesties, welcome to Skyhold.” 

Someone snorted. Josephine glanced up to see the queen fighting back laughter as her husband’s cheeks flushed red. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“It doesn’t matter how long I’ve been king, I’ll never get used to that.” King Alistair looked at his wife, who slid off her horse in practiced grace. 

“Oh, get up, will you?” The queen walked forward and offered a hand to Josephine. Josephine took the queen’s hand and rose, quietly appraising the monarch. Queen Elissa Cousland - no, Queen Elissa _Theirin_ , Josephine corrected herself, was of middling height. No extraordinary beauty, but Josephine could see the power behind those gray eyes. Trevelyan eyes, she thought. Few knew that the queen shared a great-grandmother with the Inquisitor, but those eyes were nearly an exact match.

King Alistair hopped off his own horse and offered the reins to a nearby stable boy. The boy led both stallions off to the stables as the rest of the Fereldan soldiers de-mounted. 

“You could be nicer, you know.” Alistair slid an arm around his wife and planted a quick kiss on the top of her head. Josephine was quietly shocked at the open display of affection between the monarchs, before she chided herself. Elissa had been away for several years, only recently returning to Ferelden. It was understandable that Alistair wouldn’t control his actions as tightly as Josephine would expect.

To be fair, few people expected any of what was about to happen. When the Inquisitor made known her intentions to disband the Inquisition and swear fealty to Ferelden’s king, no one expected the queen to arrive. Rumors abounded as to her activities over the last few years, but Leliana’s spies confirmed that Elissa was not off dallying with any noble who managed to elicit salacious rumors. Elissa was still a Grey Warden, and she was in fact searching for a cure for the Taint. So when Alistair sent word that both he and his wife would attend the festivities Josephine was organizing, everyone was surprised.

“I haven’t had as much practice at being curtsied to,” Elissa replied. “You know, off trying to cure that thing you dragged me into.” She met her husband’s eyes and winked.

“Oh, woman, you wound me!” Alistair staggered back, clutching at his heart. Elissa simply rolled her eyes and ignored the king. She focused back on Josephine. “So, where’s my cousin?”

“Right to business, I see,” Josephine replied in her sharp Antivan accent. She gestured towards the throne room. “Right this way, your majesties.” She led the sizable party toward the inner keep. Servants quickly came forward to lead the soldiers toward the barracks. It had been a long journey from Denerim, and Josephine assumed they would want to bathe and make ready for bed.

“You’ll have to excuse the Inquisitor’s absence,” Josephine continued. “It has been a very trying week, and Lady Trevelyan is still recovering from her injuries.” In truth, it was far more likely that Evelyn Trevelyan was being completely distracted by her Commander, but Josephine didn’t think it polite to mention the Inquisitor’s private affairs in front of such a crowd. Elissa, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

“She’s shagging, isn’t she?” Josephine’s hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a gasp. 

“Lady wife, is it necessary to announce that to all of Skyhold?” Alistair frowned at the queen.

“What?” She replied, shrugging. “I know my cousin well enough to know what she’d be doing. Void, I’d be doing the same thing.” She glanced back at her husband and grinned. “In fact, I remember doing something rather similar after killing a certain arch-demon…” Alistair simply sighed. While Elissa’s blunt confessions used to leave him a blushing mess, he had quickly learned that giving that type of response only encouraged her to continue.

Josephine chose that moment to cut back in. “I can show you to your quarters, if you will allow me.” She attempted to steer them toward a side room off of the main throne room, but Elissa ignored her. The queen grabbed a passing servant by the arm. “Where are the Inquisitor’s quarters?” The servant gaped at Elissa for a moment, then pointed to the end of the hall.

“Excellent,” the queen said. Leaving Josephine and Alistair behind, she took off for the door to her cousin’s rooms.

“You’ll have to excuse my queen,”Alistair said to Josephine. “I certainly didn’t marry her for her social graces. Then again, I don’t recall having much of a choice in the matter.” Josephine giggled, a small smile creeping across her face. It wasn’t her place to stop the Queen of Ferelden, after all. “So, if you’ll show me to my quarters, I’m sure Elissa will be along shortly.” Josephine nodded again, and led the king toward a side chamber. Before he could settle into his quarters, however, Josephine used the opportunity to discuss the upcoming festivities.

“Yes, yes, that sounds delightful,” Alistair replied after she rattled off half a dozen different ideas. “Just tell me where to be, when, and it will happen.” Josephine grinned, then allowed the king to relax.

\-----------------------

Elissa took the steps up to the Inquisitor’s rooms two at a time, then stopped suddenly before knocking on the main door. She took a deep breath and adopted her usual demeanor, the one she wore when she acted the part of queen. It wouldn’t do to show just how excited she was to see her cousin, after all. She was always the cool, collected one, while her cousin tended to be more excitable. Once a suitable smirk graced her lips, Elissa grabbed the door handle and pushed.

The Inquisitor was not shagging.

Evelyn sat across from her commander in nothing but her smalls, staring intently at a chess board. Cullen, for his part, was wearing slightly more, in a loose fitting cotton undershirt and trousers. When he glanced up to see the Queen of Ferelden standing in the doorway, though, it was enough to set his face aflame.

“Elissa!” Evelyn jumped up, heedless of her appearance, and ran toward her cousin. Cullen watched the two women, one still in her riding gear, the other barely dressed. As they embraced, Cullen felt a sudden tightness in his trousers.

_Andraste’s tits…_

The two women exchanged a quick look. After seven years, they could still guess each other’s minds. Elissa nodded, and Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at Cullen, quirking an eyebrow. Cullen just swallowed.

Suddenly, Evelyn twisted around again, and slid her hand behind Elissa’s neck. Elissa tucked a hand behind her cousin’s back and pulled her close. Their mouths collided, fast and hungry. Elissa traced her tongue across the other woman’s full lips and tentatively pushed deeper. Evelyn clutched at the queen’s neck, tangling her fingers in her hair. She gasped, tasting her cousin’s mouth.

Behind them, Cullen strangled a groan. He cursed himself. Evelyn hated it when he wore his armor in her chambers, but he would have welcomed the constraining cloth over his light breeches. His hand clenched at his side as he dragged in ragged breaths.

And then, the king was standing at the doorway, laughing. “Well, I see our ladies wasted little time getting started.” Cullen met the king’s eyes, wide and confused. While the women continued their ministrations, Alistair walked in and tapped his wife on the shoulder. She barely acknowledged his presence, but after a moment stood back, the same sly smirk on her face. Evelyn wore a matching grin. Without a word, Elissa grabbed her husband by the shirt and slipped through the doorway, leaving a very flustered Cullen alone again with the Inquisitor.


	2. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn details her plans. Cullen gets excited. Alistair is impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the release of Trespasser, I need to add that this story popped into my head well before we knew anything about it. My Inquisitor had planned on disbanding the Inquisition as soon as she defeated Corypheus, so I'm going to pretend that Trespasser basically doesn't happen.

Cullen sat down against the bed with an audible _thump._ Evelyn turned to face him, the grin on her face slipping, a similar red blush creeping across her face. Doubt started to cloud her mind. She could see the tightness in his trousers and the flush down his neck, but Evelyn realized that in her excitement to see her cousin, she hadn’t given much thought to how her lover would react to her little game.

Silence stretched between them. Cullen stared at his hands, then finally looked up. Evelyn half expected to see disgust on his face, but saw only confusion.

“What…” Cullen’s voice petered out, obviously at a loss for words.

Evelyn scuffed a boot against the wooden floor. She racked her brain for the right place to start, then decided to just dive in. “You know I was fostered with Elissa?” Cullen raised an eyebrow. “In Ferelden.”

“But you grew up in Ostwick?” Cullen asked.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t the good little Chantry girl I was supposed to be, so my parents sent me to live with my cousins, the Couslands. They hoped they might set a better example.” In truth, she had been a hellion when she was a child. She had had little use for the Chantry, much preferring to run wild rather than sit down for lessons. 

Cullen snorted. “How did that work out?” 

“Exactly how you’d think it would. You’re from Ferelden, you know what it’s like there. The Couslands were more spiritual than religious, and sort of let Elissa and me do what we wanted, provided we didn’t set the place on fire.” Evelyn took a deep breath and twisted her fingers together. “Anyway, eventually Elissa showed me a new game, one that, being raised by the religiously dogmatic Trevelyans, I had never learned before.”

How to explain those early times, when Elissa slowly coached Evelyn in learning her own body? “We…” She stopped, completely at a loss for words. Evelyn almost considered pantomiming, but realized that would be even more absurd than her fumbling explanation. She squeezed her eyes shut, clamped her hands together, and blurted it out. “We started sleeping with each other.”

Evelyn wasn’t sure Cullen’s eyebrows could go any higher without disappearing into his curly hair. She watched his eyes widen, then darken with, could it be? Was that lust?

“You...you…” He stuttered, shock ringing loud in his voice. “Did she force you?”

Evelyn jumped back, waving her hands wildly. “Maker, no!”

“But then, were you-”

“We were fooling around. It was fun, nothing more.” She remembered those sunlit Highever days, lounging in the fields after bringing each other pleasure. Evelyn had never deeply analyzed her motives or feelings for those times. It was never about love, just a game. She leaned over him and laid her hands softly against his cheeks. The lack of disgust on his face gave her confidence that maybe this would play out exactly as she’d hoped.

“Cullen,” Evelyn spoke softly. “Elissa and I were playing. We discovered that if we played our game around the farm boys, it got a certain reaction out of them.” Cullen looked up into her eyes, the confusion slipping away to be replaced with a darker lust. Evelyn nodded. “Yes, that reaction.” She planted a soft kiss on his forehead, then on his lips. She lingered there, letting the heat pool between them. When she pulled away, the confusion on Cullen’s face was gone, the confident smirk she loved so much in its place.

Fast as lightning, Cullen gripped her shoulders and, using his own weight as leverage, flipped Evelyn around so she was laying on her back in the wide bed. She let out a soft “Oooh” then wrapped her legs around his waist. It was a position their bodies knew instinctively.

“So,” Cullen said, snaking a hand beneath her breast band. “You and the queen were teasing me.” He flicked a nipple, a wolfish hunger in his gaze. But Evelyn’s confidence had returned, and she reached under his shirt to scratch a line down his back. He grunted at the sharp pain, but slipped a hand behind her head to grip her hair. He pulled, eliciting a wanton moan from Evelyn. She squeezed her thighs against his hips and bucked. Cullen hissed.

“Not exactly,” Evelyn admitted. She would not allow Cullen to dominate the situation. She wasn’t done explaining things. Utilizing a move The Iron Bull had showed her while they were grappling (a fact that her lover did NOT need to know), Evelyn braced her shoulders, then flipped Cullen around so she sat straddling his lap. She automatically started grinding against his rigid length, then remembered the conversation wasn’t over. She ceased her movement, and offered him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I know how you feel about teasing.” She shifted, lifting her heat off his cock so she could concentrate on what she needed to say next. Evelyn noted the hint of annoyance that flicked across Cullen’s face. More often than not, she was the one with little patience in bed. Any sort of teasing on his part would have her ready to throw him to the wolves. Sometimes, he gave in and gave her what she wanted. Sometimes, he didn’t. But it was rare for her to be holding out like this.

Evelyn pleaded with her eyes, begging him to hear her out. She watched as he grit his teeth, summoning enough willpower to keep himself in check. Evelyn mentally congratulated herself for actually being able to control the situation. For once.

“When the Blight started, I was sent back to Ostwick. You know most of the story there.” Cullen nodded. She inwardly flinched, imagining his flashback to those awful days. She knew Cullen had been tortured at the hands of blood mages, and it was her cousin who had saved him. Evelyn also knew what Cullen had wanted to do, but thankfully her cousin had completely ignored him and saved most of the Circle.

“When the Blight was over, I went to Denerim for a little while to be a Lady in Waiting for the new queen, and we kept trying to make plans, but…” Evelyn trailed off, looking wistful. 

“What kinds of plans,?” Cullen asked.

“Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that.” Evelyn had the tenacity to actually look sly for a minute, until she saw the look on Cullen’s face.

“Evelyn. Get to the point already,” he growled. The sound sent flutters through her stomach, and she was amazed that after this long, he could still have such an effect on her.

Evelyn smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. We had vague ideas of some combination of the three of us, but we never got the chance. Too much to do with the end of the Blight, a new king and queen, what have you.”

Cullen’s jaw dropped. Evelyn bit her lip, readying herself for whatever his reaction might be. She felt him twitch beneath her, and rushed forward, hoping to capitalize on his surprise.

“Well anyway, Elissa and I figured, why not now? I mean, we’re all in the same place again.”

“So wait, you want to sleep with the king?” Cullen blurted out. He certainly looked surprised. Evelyn swallowed and nodded, hoping against hope that Cullen wouldn’t throw her off his lap. "And queen?" She nodded again. As open minded as she knew Fereldens to be, she didn’t know if Cullen shared that sentiment, as well.

“Do you love him?”

Evelyn lifted an eyebrow. That was unexpected. “Do I what?”

“You heard me. Do you have any feelings for Alistair?”

Evelyn burst out laughing. It wasn’t a cruel laugh, just one of complete surprise. “Maker, no! I love you, Cullen.” And it was true. As much fun as she had had with Elissa when she was younger, and as much as she had flirted and fooled around with nobles in the Fereldan court, Evelyn could honestly say that she had never felt like she did with Cullen before. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. But she noted that Cullen’s question was asked innocently enough. He didn’t look worried, just confused.

“Elissa and Alistair just approach sex a little differently than a lot of people. And before you say anything, I hadn’t even considered sleeping with anyone but you until Elissa mentioned she would be coming to the celebration.”

Cullen visibly relaxed then. She watched the gears grinding in his head as he processed her words. She allowed the hope in her heart to unfurl a little, and opened her mouth to add more reassurances when Cullen suddenly gripped her by the shoulders and flipped her over. Evelyn fell back with a loud “Oof!” and felt her arms being dragged above her head. She locked eyes with her lover and, when she had regained her composure, slowly ran her tongue over her lips. She was delighted to see Cullen swallow, his pupils blown with hunger. 

He gripped her wrists with one hand, and trailed the other down to slip a finger beneath her smalls. Evelyn drew in a quick breath and closed her eyes.

“No, watch me,” Cullen commanded. Her eyes popped back open. Cullen released her hands and moved down the bed, pulling off her smalls as he went. He trailed kisses back up her thighs, and settled between her legs. Evelyn felt a twinge of guilt; she was the one asking him, shouldn’t she be giving him pleasure first? But that was how it always was with them; Cullen took control and barely left her a minute to think.

She watched as he ran one finger up her slit. It came away glistening; Cullen brought the finger to his mouth and sucked greedily. 

“Will he taste you like this?” Cullen popped the finger out of his mouth and brought his face down to the juncture of her thighs. Evelyn watched, enraptured, as his tongue darted out. She squeaked, then sighed as she felt him run his warm tongue across her entrance, then up to flick against her clitoris. He set a quick pace, sucking on her clit and pushing two, then three fingers into her. It wasn’t long before Evelyn was gasping, crying out his name, as stars exploded behind her eyelids.

As Evelyn came down from her climax, Cullen pressed harder kisses into her thighs before sliding up to cup her face with both hands. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and when she smiled, he gripped her shoulders again and heaved her upwards. Her muscles instinctively knew what her lover wanted; Evelyn turned around and knelt, leaning on her elbows and thrusting her soaked quim in his direction. She felt him wrap a strong arm around her chest, and in one swift move entered her from behind.

Cullen grunted, sliding into her wet heat. He withdrew slowly, dragging a wanton moan from Evelyn’s lips.

“Or maybe, “Cullen growled. “He’ll take you from behind.” Cullen plunged forward, snapping his hips and pounding her into the pillows. Evelyn flexed her inner muscles, desperately trying to keep from waking up all of Skyhold with her screams.

“No,” Cullen commanded. He gripped her hair and pulled her face from the cushions. “I want to hear it.”

Evelyn complied, and cried out, “Yes, Maker, yes!” The sound urged him on harder and harder, until Evelyn felt his hips jerk and he spilled himself inside her. Cullen rested his weight on her for a moment before rolling over and dragging her with him. She curled up at his side, tracing gentle circles in the golden hairs dusting his chest.

When their breathing slowed, Evelyn glanced up. “So...” She started.

Cullen grunted, then looked down at her hesitant smile through his lashes. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I forgot to mention,” Evelyn continued. “Elissa had a specific request. For you.”

Cullen ran a hand over his eyes. “Maker, woman! Does it ever end with you?” Evelyn heard the gentle teasing in his voice.

“Are you on board?” She asked. Cullen nodded, and kissed the top of her head. 

“Whatever you and your cousin have planned, it sounds like fun.” Evelyn would have jumped for joy, but the pleasant afterglow of their lovemaking, and the strong arm slung across her back kept her tightly to her Commander’s side. “Provided,” he continued. “I get to watch.”

Evelyn grinned then, and asked “What convinced you?”

“Honestly? The image of the King of Ferelden fucking the Inquisitor like some animal.” Evelyn arched an eyebrow.

Cullen ran a finger down her breast and teased a nipple. He shrugged. “What, should I be jealous?”

Evelyn giggled, and shook her head. “No, love. You should be excited.” She curled tighter into her lover, and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of all the filthy things she would get to do in the coming days running through her head.

\--------------------------

Elissa watched as the Skyhold messenger - Jim, she had to remember his name - slipped through the door and left her panting and naked on the bed. She crawled up to fall back into the pile of pillows laid out for her, and glanced up at Alistair, who sat at a desk in front of the bed. They shared a grin.

“I’m rather surprised,” Alistair said. Elissa raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged. “You would never have guessed. I mean, that kind of stamina…” He trailed off and Elissa giggled.

“What, you don’t think I did my research?” She smirked, then rolled over onto her hands. She pushed herself up off the bed, and sauntered over to her husband. She settled into his lap and relaxed against him, planting lazy kisses above his shirt. Alistair tucked her hair behind her ear and tipped her head back so he could gently place his lips against hers. Elissa let out a contented sigh. 

“So,” he started. “Cullen and Evelyn.” Elissa nodded. “Same rules as always?”

Elissa tucked her head against her husband’s chest and let out a muffled “Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun side note: I had a couple ask me to be their unicorn (extra points to you if you know what that is) back in April, and the idea...intrigued me. To say the least.
> 
> Also big thanks to Bushviper, Redhawkerevolver, and Mahbecks for helping me write this chapter. It's hard getting into the flow of smut (giggity)!


	3. Disband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's hard work pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only chapter that's going to be SFW.

It seemed as if every noble in Thedas was packed into the Skyhold throne room. Row after row of shimmering dress and polished armor sparkled in the candlelight. Josephine positively glowed at the turnout. Invitations had barely been sent out before responses came flooding back in. After all, who could pass up the opportunity to watch one of the most powerful women in Thedas give up most of her power?

Conspicuously absent, however, were any representatives from the Trevelyan family. Josephine was sure she had sent invitations to Ostwick, but it was entirely possible that the Inquisitor had intercepted them. Normally Evelyn paid little attention to her Ambassador’s flurry of activity, but she had been downright icy whenever her family was mentioned. The Spymaster had attempted to pry deeper into that cold story, but results had been little forthcoming. All Josephine knew was that something terrible had happened amongst the Trevelyan clan, and as a result, representatives from every corner of the continent, save Ostwick, had traveled to witness the disbandment of the Inquisition. Well, Ostwick and Tevinter. Dorian Pavus could hardly be considered a representative of his home country. And Josephine supposed the Iron Bull shouldn’t be considered a representative of the Qun, considering they had sent assassins to murder him. So, Josephine mused, representatives from Ferelden, Orlais, most of the Free Marches, Nevarra, Rivain, and Antiva were packed into the throne room. She fanned herself with her noteboard, then silently cursed as wax from her sputtering candle splashed on the floor. The heat of so many bodies was becoming overwhelming. Thankfully, everyone’s attention was too focused on the dais for anyone to notice the splatter of hot wax.

The Inquisitor was absolutely resplendent in her dress of silver cloth. Convincing her to forgo the usual armor or uniform of the Inquisition had been significantly easier than Josephine anticipated. _We are not a military organization,_ Evelyn had griped on several occasions. While the woman looked slightly uncomfortable without her armor, the dress was cut so perfectly that Evelyn reflected the ideal model of nobility. She outshone the vast majority of nobles crowded around her, and the simple lines of the dress made every Orlesian gown look like a ridiculous contraption of vanity. Standing where the throne normally sat (Josephine had had a difficult time coordinating with the servants to remove the behemoth. The sharp swords adorning the throne had nearly stabbed several in the process) stood Ferelden’s king, dressed in a simple outfit of crimson velvet shot through with strands of gold. The queen stood slightly behind him in matching garments. Finding such garb in so short a time had proven almost impossible for Josephine. Initially the queen had planned on wearing her normal armor, claiming that she had more important things to do than coordinate outfits. Thankfully, Josephine was able to pull together enough similar fabric at the last minute to have a simple uniform sewn for Her Majesty. From what little Josephine understood of the Hero of Ferelden, getting her in something other than her armor was a small miracle, so Josephine had given up on foisting the grand dress she had in mind on the other woman.

Behind the monarchs and the Inquisitor, the Commander stood in his full armor, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword. His normally confident demeanor was replaced by rigid tension. Josephine noticed that the queen occasionally threw a mysterious glance his way, and the one time Cullen met her eyes, he quickly looked away, vainly trying to hide his blush. Not for the first time, Josephine wished Leliana were by her side. The Spymaster would easily have been able to comprehend the exchange. But with the newly minted Divine Victoria in Val Royeaux attempting to redefine the Chantry, Josephine was left only to speculate on the inner workings of her companions.

Josephine focused back on the Inquisitor, who was now kneeling in front of the king. She hid a frustrated noise, noting that for a woman supposedly raised by the upstanding Trevelyan family, the Inquisitor failed spectacularly at movement in her fine dress. Where the skirt should have draped elegantly around her prostrate form, it snagged on Evelyn’s delicate shoes. It was unlikely that anyone else would notice, but to someone so versed in the Game, the error grated on Josephine’s nerves.

For his part at least, the king seemed to know what he was doing. Ten years in Denerim seemed to have worked their magic on him. While he was still a flustered mess when trying to negotiate with a master like Empress Celene, he successfully placed a delicate gold circlet around Evelyn’s brow without fumbling. The circlet was a smaller copy of the one both he and his wife wore, bearing the royal arms of Ferelden. Loops and whorls danced around brightly flashing gems, focusing on the centerpiece of the Theirin heraldry. In short, it was breathtaking, nestled against the newly made Duchess’s rich hair.

Before Evelyn could attempt to stand on her own and potentially tear the (very expensive, Josephine noted) fabric of her dress, the king reached down and offered his hand. She gratefully clasped it and stood, avoiding the disaster Josephine had held her breath anticipating. Evelyn turned then, and addressed the crowd.

“As the Duchess of Skyhold, I hereby disband the Inquisition.”

And with that, it was done. All of Josephine’s careful negotiations had paid off. The majority of the immense power of the Inquisition was seamlessly transferred to Ferelden, leaving Evelyn Trevelyan as a major noble controlling her own duchy. With Josephine’s assistance, Evelyn had avoided allowing the Inquisition to turn into another disaster like the Seekers of Truth. She would retain a significant portion of her military as a private force for her duchy, though who would command her forces remained to be seen. Josephine suspected Cullen would find his responsibilities significantly altered, considering the rumors that had exploded after he publicly embraced the Inquisitor upon her return from battling Corypheus. 

News of the blooming relationship between the Inquisitor and her Commander was common knowledge around Skyhold. As much as both tried, neither was skilled at all in sneaking around for private rendezvous. But most people serving the Inquisition respected both the Inquisitor and Commander too much to gossip with those outside the organization. After such a public display, however, the secret was out. Remembering the queen’s comment the night before, She’s shagging, isn’t she?, Josephine wondered how she had discovered her cousin’s secret. Had they been communicating without her knowledge? Passing letters and ravens back and forth while both queen and Inquisitor traipsed throughout Thedas - one to stop a would-be god, the other to cure the Taint? Josephine supposed she would never know. She had been constantly rebuffed when trying to gossip with Evelyn about her private life. For someone who had no problem regaling a very drunk crowd about her experiences at an opera, the woman was maddeningly mum when it came to anything that could be used in the Game.

Josephine was called out of her ponderings when a minor noble from Rivain elbowed her in the back of the neck in an attempt to slip past her. The crowd was dispersing, heading out the large wooden doors toward the banquet set up on the training grounds. As immense as the throne room was, there was no way to hold a proper feast with this sized crowd inside. The mages serving the Inquisition - no, the duchy, she reminded herself - had cast ingenious spells earlier in the day, melting the snow and forcing a sort of detente with the winter temperature, resulting in a pleasantly cool evening. Once they had spilled through the doors, nobles and soldiers alike milled around the lavishly decorated tables. Servants traversed through the crowd, balancing massive trays of stuffed pastries and other hors d’oeuvres. Josephine noticed that the king, queen, duchess, and commander had all stayed behind. She glanced over the sea of nobles to see them quietly conversing on the dais. Most likely details of what troops would be stationed where, based on Josephine’s limited understanding of troop movement. When they had agreed on whatever it was they were discussing, they joined the growing crowd outside. And with that, Josephine was again sucked into the whirlwind of activity it took to organize and carry out the first of several festival evenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I realize Ferelden doesn't have duchies, but I love the title Duchess of Skyhold. So I figure Alistair would let Evelyn get away with it.


	4. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Evelyn dirty some blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this whole work was heavily inspired by Diplomatic Ties, written by the wonderful Felandaris. But the idea of a King Alistair with no Queen just made me kind of sad, so I figured, why not have Elissa there?
> 
> Anyway, the threesomes will come when I get more confidence in my writing. For now, enjoy this smut.

Evelyn Trevelyan, Duchess of Skyhold, stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring the king’s handiwork. Black, woven rope crisscrossed across her chest, pushing her naked breasts up and out. The rope twisted up, around the back of her neck, and back down, meeting the rest of the harness in a thick knot directly between her breasts. More of the rope was twisted around her back, forming a perverse kind of upside down star. The rope was soft, but tied tight enough that it dug into her skin with every shallow breath. The harness ended just above her smalls, leaving her legs and arms free.

“Do you like it?” The king asked, running a calloused hand lightly over her shoulder. The feather-light touch raised gooseflesh everywhere it touched. Evelyn nodded and licked her lips, too entranced by her image to say anything more. Thoughts flooded through her mind. Excitement at the events about to unfold. Nervousness that someone might find out. Resentment that anyone cared what she did in bed. Adoration that her relationship with her commander was based on enough trust that she could stand there, nearly naked in front of another man. Her mind briefly flashed back to her conversation with Elissa, while the men had stood off to the side after her crowning.

_“My husband and I have been doing this for a long time. He knows the rules.”_

_“The rules?”_

_“What he can and cannot do.”_

_“What about what I can do?”_

_“You, my delicious cousin, can do whatever you would like.”_

“Good,” he continued, “Because now the fun can start.” He nuzzled her neck, nipping at her earlobe. Evelyn sighed and let her head tip back to brush his chin. Thoughts of any anxiety fled, leaving her in a warm glow. Alistair immediately pushed her head forward again, demanding that she watch. Her eyes snapped forward, pupils dilating at the sight before herself nearly naked in the mirror. He trailed a hand down across one pert nipple. Her breasts had never been very sensitive, but the rope pushing at her flesh caused every sensation to triple. He flicked at the swollen nipple and slid the other hand to touch the top of her smalls. 

While her mind may have been moving like molasses, Evelyn still had one question at the back of her mind. “How is the rope so soft?” She whispered, pausing between each word to savor the feelings blooming inside her core.

Alistair chuckled. He had been warned that Evelyn’s mind liked to wander. “Special mabari rope. We use it for collars.”

Evelyn’s eyes widened, catching his in the mirror. “You put me in _dog collar_ rope?” she asked, slightly scandalized. 

Alistair’s chuckle turned into a laugh, then a rather undignified snort. “It was a joke. It’s just rope made for occasions such as these.” Evelyn quirked her head, trying to slowly sort out who would develop such rope, but Alistair’s fingers were slipping beneath her panties and all thoughts of rope engineering faded.

The heat between Evelyn’s legs intensified. Alistair’s fingers combed through her curls, pushing the panties aside but not removing them. She watched as his fingers dipped even lower, and let out a long sigh when one digit glanced across her sensitive nub. Alistair pressed the other hand against her breast, and squeezed. She arched her back, pressing harder into his hand.

“Please…” Evelyn muttered, and Alistair started to rub his finger in circles around her clitoris. She gasped, and he rubbed harder. Alistair set a quick tempo, alternating between squeezing her nipple with one hand and circling her nub with the other. Evelyn’s breaths deepened. She began to lose herself in the new sensations. Where Cullen would be forceful, Alistair was gentle. Where her commander would push her until she fell over the edge, her king was gently tugging her along. The heat at her core intensified. Alistair enjoyed the sighs and moans coming from her mouth, and before either would have guessed, Evelyn’s legs were quivering and her muscles clenched. The orgasm broke in exquisite waves, leaving Evelyn slumped in the king’s arms. Alistair pulled her to him, and nuzzled her neck while her breathing returned to normal. He slowly kneeled, pulling her panties down her legs. Her arms and legs broke out in gooseflesh, the idea of being completely naked, save the rope harness, before this man leaving her feeling more vulnerable than she had felt since she stood before Corypheus for the final time. Alistair grasped one foot and slid the garment off, then repeated the motion. He flicked it into a corner, kissed her on the hip, and stood back up to admire the image before him. When he went to let her go, Evelyn softly whimpered.

“Relax,” he said, and slapped her where he had kissed her before. She gasped at the sudden shock, and he gently pushed her to stand on her own. He slid his hand through the back of her harness and turned her toward the bed. With another push, Evelyn stumbled forward and collapsed face first into the soft sheets. Her mind was still too foggy to care at how graceless she appeared. Alistair still appreciated the very naked Duchess sprawled in his bed.

Evelyn buried her face in the sheets and tried to pull her scattered mind together. What was going to come next? The mattress dipped, and she felt Alistair’s knees pressed against her sides. “We’re not done yet,” he growled, and grasped the harness again. He jerked upwards, and pulled Evelyn to her knees. It played out much more sensual in his mind, but instead they both awkwardly scrambled to keep from falling off the bed.

When they had sorted themselves out, Alistair forced Evelyn into a kneeling position, her back flush against his chest. The fumbling ceased immediately. Evelyn reached behind her back to grasp his thighs, digging her fingernails into his flesh. He groaned, and stroked along her core again. Evelyn shivered, and turned her face to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Alistair broke away first. Evelyn arched her back, pushing her bottom to grind against his hardened length. Alistair growled again, and rubbed his cock against her slit. She hissed, and dug her nails harder into his thighs. He grunted, and jerked his hips, entering her slick quim in one stroke. Evelyn gasped, then started to pant as he thrust again, their hips rolling in a tight rhythm. Her head fell back against his shoulder. Alistair reached around and grabbed the front of her harness, pushing her harder against his chest.

Alistair sank into her heat, thrusting deep into her center. Evelyn felt the heat blooming inside her once again. Each rock of his hips sent bolts of lightening throughout her body, filling her with larger and larger waves of pleasure. She lifted one hand from his thigh and drifted down to where they were joined. Alistair noticed, and seized her wrist in an iron grip.

“Let me,” he whispered, and placed her hand back on his thigh. He reached again, and slipped a finger down to replace her own. She tensed, then relaxed and sighed as his thick finger rubbed her clitoris in slow, even strokes. Alistair breathed into her ear, then nuzzled the soft skin of her neck with his nose.

“Did I mention how fantastic you feel?”

Evelyn nodded and attempted to return the compliment, but the ministrations of his finger were working her tighter. She felt the first fluttering of orgasm and reached for it, tensing around his throbbing cock.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes!” There, just within her grasp, she fell into the thundering pleasure spiking through her core.

Evelyn’s inner muscles tightened on Alistair’s cock just enough that his movements became jerky, pummeling out a staccato that he could barely maintain. He lifted his hand from her center and gripped her hips, sliding out in as smooth a motion as he could handle. With a heavy breath, he spilled himself across her back, splashing them both with his seed.

Breathing hard, Alistair rested his forehead on her shoulder for a moment. They both panted, waiting for their heartbeats to slow. Alistair collapsed first, flipping himself around so he sprawled against the blankets in a rather undignified heap. Evelyn sank down and wiped herself off with the edge of one blanket. A tiny thought popped into her head, irritation at the dirtying of the precious satin. But she quickly banished the thought, and knelt at the king’s side.

“Well.” She stated, glancing down at Alistair. She was suddenly overcome with shyness, recognizing just how monumental this moment was. She had just fucked the king. HER king! She was a vassal of this man, and he had just spurted his seed across her back. It was insane! It was…

“Well.” Alistair replied. He quirked a smile and rubbed a hand across her jaw. His thumb brushed against her lips, and the mirth in his eyes eased Evelyn’s apprehension.

“I’ll, uh, call a maid?” He asked, glancing at the soiled quilt. The image of a maid walking in to see the former Inquisitor kneeling in front of the king of Ferelden with a slowly softening cock waving in the air was too much for Evelyn. She collapsed into giggles, falling over so her legs were sprawled across his chest.

“Oh, yes. That is a _fantastic idea_ , my lord.” Her laughing quietly subsided, leaving her to feel the languid content pulsing through her body. Alistair was just nodding off when the door slammed open, and Elissa strolled into the room.


	5. Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa gets feisty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Chris, who inspired me to come back to this story. He turned out to be a giant jackass, but at least I'm back to writing porn.
> 
> Also a shoutout to bushviper and my friend James, who beta-d the story, and checked to make sure I was doing BDSM right (IE, not rapey like 50 Shades of fuck you).
> 
> Enjoy!

Elissa Cousland, Queen (and Hero) of Ferelden, skimmed her hand across the War Table, looking at all of the cities and fortresses her cousin had conquered. It was an impressive display; over the last year, the Inquisition had become a mighty force in both Orlais and Ferelden. She picked up the marker over Suledin Keep and carefully inspected it. It was a lion, a symbol of the Inquisition’s forces at arms. She placed it back on the map, and glanced over toward Ferelden. There were a number of Inquisition fortresses that would need to be dismantled. She supposed she could create additional teyrnirs, and make Evelyn Terna, or perhaps grant her an arling.

As if on cue, the door to the War Room opened and the former Commander of the Inquisition walked in. He froze when he saw the queen. A smile slowly spread across her face.

“Well. It’s about time.” Elissa sauntered over, looking Cullen up and down. He was in full armor – an old Templar habit, she supposed. Positioning herself between the Commander and the door, she looked up and met his gaze.

“So.”

He swallowed and tried to force a reply. “Your Majesty.”

“Good,” Elissa began. She kicked the door shut with the back of her foot, quickly locked it while keeping her gaze on Cullen, and planted an open palm on his chest piece. “My cousin tells me you’ve agreed to our little arrangement.”

Cullen nodded.

“I have to wonder, though, if you have a full understanding of what an…encounter…with the Queen of Ferelden really means?” She stared up at him, a dark tinge to her innocent eyes.

“I – I- “ he stuttered, then cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Evelyn told me you were a bit more forceful than she tends to be.”

Elissa laughed. “That’s one way to put it. I suppose, then, I must ask. What are you really ready for?”

She watched as Cullen thought it over. She trusted that Evelyn had explained things well enough. Elissa wasn’t just forceful. With nearly every partner other than her own husband, she exerted complete control. She was the woman who took down an archdemon, after all. What she had conquered on the battlefield, she conquered in the bedroom. Her husband notwithstanding, that is.

Making up his mind, Cullen nodded again. He rubbed the back of his neck before stating, “You are my queen. I am at your mercy.”

Elissa laughed. The Commander must have been coached, then. That line had to have come straight from Evelyn. 

“Good.” Turning away, Elissa casually spoke over her shoulder. “The rule is simple. You obey. If you become uncomfortable or wish me to stop, you simply say ‘phial.’ Understood?” Cullen nodded.

Skimming over the map again, Elissa barked an order. “Undress.” Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the Commander slowly started unbuckling his chest piece. She turned around and glared.

“Did I say ‘undress slowly’?” she asked. “No. Undress. Now.” She stalked forward and gripped an edge of his furry mantle. With a twist, she nearly tore it off and tossed it in a corner. Glancing upward, she challenged him with her eyes. “Continue.”

Without wasting time, Cullen quickly finished taking off his armor and peeled off his undergarments. Elissa took a moment to enjoy the sight. He positively gleamed in the sunlight. Finely sculpted muscles, a light dusting of tawny fur, and – 

She nearly had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from blurting out when she saw his manhood. Her cousin was a lucky woman. Elissa quickly recovered her composure and pulled a length of rope from a pocket. With a smirk, she pounced.

Lightning quick, she grabbed Cullen by the wrists, bound them together, and hauled him back over the War Table. She slid a dagger out and stabbed it through the rope and into the map, pinning his arms above his head. The end result was a completely naked Commander draped across the War Table with his knees dangling over. He was, as he volunteered, completely at her mercy.

“Elissa!” he cried out. The Queen replied by flicking her forefinger against the base of his rigid cock. He grunted and twitched at the impact.

“Did you forget already? That’s ‘Your Majesty.’”

His eyes widened in slight anger. She paused, waiting to see if he would say the word. But he pressed his lips together and refused to speak. She smirked again.

Seemingly ignoring Cullen for a moment, Elissa resumed her walk around the War Table. She fingered a few of the pieces, examining more of the fortresses. She spoke quietly to herself, wondering aloud how to peacefully dismantle more of the Inquisition’s forces.

Coming back around the table, she stood in front of Cullen’s prone form. She noted that he didn’t struggle, but simply waited for her next move, his eyes following her. She lightly ran her hands up his firm thighs. Her low-cut shirt drooped, giving him a look at her pert pink nipples. She kept her gaze on his eyes and noticed his pupils dilate. Winking, she backed off and stood up straight.

“Do you like what you see, Commander?” Licking her lips, Elissa started to pull her shirt off over her head. Cullen’s breathing quickened as she revealed her full breasts. Old and new scars crisscrossed her chest, but she still made a striking figure. At his silence, she continued and bent over, letting her nipples brush her arms as she pushed her trous down, revealing a shapely bottom. She stood up and kicked her clothing to the corner. Standing completely naked in front of the Commander, she noted with delight that his breathing had increased to ragged gasps. He could barely control himself. She winked again, and sauntered over to the table.

Cullen strained against the bonds holding his arms against the table, trying to reach her. Elissa ignored him and glanced down at the map. She casually picked up one of the markers, two crossed keys standing upright. Turning back to the prone form on the table, Elissa brought the marker to her lips and pushed her tongue out, lightly licking one key. She ran her tongue around the key’s edge, then brought the key head into her mouth and sucked. Encouraged by Cullen’s heavy breathing, she popped the marker out of her mouth and ran it down her throat and over one breast, then circled a nipple. She teased herself until the nipple stood hard against the cool air, then brought it even lower and ran it around her belly button.

Running her tongue around her open lips, Elissa pushed the keys gently through her curls and parted her lower lips. She let out a little gasp when the marker touched her center. She widened her stance and gently brushed the keys against her clitoris. She lay a hand on the War Table to steady herself, and explored deeper, slowly thrusting the keys inside herself. She started to pant, letting out little cries of pleasure.

And still Cullen watched.

When she had brought herself to orgasm, Elissa met Cullen’s gaze again and threw him a dazzling, wicked smile. She leaned over and brushed the keys across his mouth. His lips parted and he sucked greedily, tasting her pleasure. She pulled the keys out, and plopped the marker squarely down on Halamshiral.

“There. Let the empress enjoy that.” Giggling to herself, Elissa continued. “You know, I had her once.”

“You had _Celene?!”_ Cullen blurted out. With a crack! Elissa brought the back of her hand across Cullen’s cheek. For a silent moment, Cullen glared at her. A bright red spot in the shape of her hand bloomed on his face. Again, Elissa waited for him to say the word. And again, he pressed his lips together and refused to speak.

“If anyone asks, I’m sure my cousin can come up with a good explanation for that.” Honey dripped from her words. “And yes. I had Empress Celene. Came in handy when my husband was negotiating a border dispute with her. Honestly, I’ve had better,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Elissa turned back to the table and eyed Cullen’s erect cock. She had had her fun, now it was time to let him have a little. She sauntered forward and ran her hands up his thighs, rubbing her chest against his straining member. His precum left a wet line trailing between her breasts. She hoisted herself up and rested herself lightly on his chest, enjoying the feel of his rock hard cock between her lips.

“I suppose you’ve been good enough.” Elissa rubbed her core against him, rocking back and forth. She was soaking wet at this point, enough that he slid easily against her. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lips.

“Please. Please.” Ah. Finally, he had started begging. Elissa smiled, and lifted up slightly. She reached down and aligned themselves, then sunk slowly down. Cullen gasped and threw his head back at the sensation. He thrust upwards, and at the motion Elissa pushed back roughly.

“I don’t think so.” She set the tempo slowly, luxuriating at the feel of his thick cock hitting her in just the right places. She adjusted slightly so he would hit her favorite spot, and quickened the pace. Elissa flicked a finger against her most sensitive spot, and within seconds was seeing stars. She pushed harder and reached her climax. But even through the pleasure, she kept a tight rein on her control. Cullen was getting close. She recognized the signs easily enough. Just as he was about to hit his peak, Elissa slid off his cock and dropped to the floor.

Cullen groaned and snapped his head forward. _**“What?!”**_ He yelled. His eyes flashed in anger and frustration. 

“Sorry Commander. That’s not how I play.” Elissa wrapped herself in a robe and headed for the door.

“Phial. PHIAL!” Cullen yelled. Elissa nodded, then turned around. 

“If you insist.” She walked back to the table, grabbed the knife, and in one movement yanked it from the table and cut the ropes binding his hands. While Cullen sat up and rubbed his wrists, Elissa headed back for the door. Before closing it, she turned around again.

“I must say. Evelyn’s quite a lucky girl.” With that, she locked the door and slid the key into her pocket. She could hear Cullen swearing from the other side of the door. Too bad the door only unlocked from the outside.

**********  
Elissa listened closely to the door to her chambers. When she heard the familiar giggle of her husband, she knew it was safe to open it. Inside, she saw her cousin and her husband snuggled together in bed, both wearing contented smiles. She joined in, and held out her hand. In it sat the key.

“If you’re up for it, I think you’ll find a fun surprise waiting for you in the War Room.”


End file.
